The Research Training and Information Transfer Core (RTITC), or Education Core (Core c) has as its principal objective to develop educational and outreach programs thereby publicizing the Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) and fostering interest in Alzheimer's Disease (AD). The University Hospitals of Cleveland (UHC) Alzheimer Center (AC) has already developed a wide range of educational programs and community activities. In this proposal, we plan to continue our existing efforts, as well as to develop more specific needs assessments for educational programs, expand on our caregiver educational programs (AWARE) and develop state- of-the-art information network for lay and professional communities interested in AD based on an existing city-wide free access information network (Cleveland FreeNet). Our collaborative relationships with other educational programs, such as the Western Reserve Geriatric Education Center (WRGEC) we will enhance our abilities to develop and evaluate programs appropriate for physicians, nurses, social workers, and other health care professionals at several different points of their training.